


The Lions & The Serpents

by SxnsaStark



Series: Hogwarts AU Fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon/Robb Hogwarts AU wherein Robb is the esteemed Captain of Gryffindor, and playing in the Quidditch Cup Final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lions & The Serpents

Robb relishes in the screams of victory in the stands around him as his fingers encase the fluttering snitch. An array of supporters clad in red and gold rush onto the pitch to celebrate Gryffindor’s victory. 

He is caught up in hugs - or in the case of his teammate Asha, an attempt to crush his spine, but hey maybe that’s how Asha shows affection - and thumps on the back. He scans the crowd of Gryffindors, searching for that one face but he’s being swarmed by dozens of supporters and it’s all he can do to thank them and agree to arrangements about the victory party tonight in the common room. He grins at his team; the slightly formidable beaters, his own little sister Arya, and Meera Reed, the three chasers Ygritte, Renly and Asha and the burly keeper Gendry. Already his teammates are caught up in celebrating their victory; Meera and Asha are hugging - unlike Robb, Meera is made of stronger stuff and is able to withstand Asha’s hugs. Renly has been entrapped in a Gryffindor banner by Loras Tyrell and the two of them are locked in a passionate embrace, ignoring the attention they’re getting. If anything they seem to enjoy the stares and wolf whistles. Ygritte is evidently showing off to Jon about her eleven, admittedly brilliant, goals and Gendry is hoisting Arya into the air as she laughingly protests. Robb makes a mental note to confront Ygritte and Gendry about dating their Captain’s siblings.

As Captain it’s his job to lead the “Hard luck, maybe next time” chorus the winning team give to the losing team as per tradition. He motions for his team members to follow him and decides to get the ordeal over and done with. On most occasions he wouldn’t mind it but when he’s approaching the silver and green hues of Slytherin, it’s not exactly pleasant.

The Slytherin captain and fellow seeker Margaery laughs warmly. “Absolute fluke Stark,” she says and he can smell the rose flavoured perfume she wears as they shake hands, “I’ll be quite happy to pound you next year.” 

He laughs back. “Good luck with that Tyrell.” He genuinely likes Margaery, nearly everyone does. Nobody was sure what to make of her initially, what with being the first Tyrell to be placed in Slytherin for centuries, but her warm exterior, her playful manner and ability to royally fuck up anyone who hurt her friends or family soon had everyone tripping over themselves to be her friend.

The Slytherin chasers Daenerys, Tyene and Nymeria are equally gracious in defeat and congratulate his team on their victory. The keeper Daario smirks lazily as he congratulates Robb, but then again that’s just typical Daario behaviour, and Robb can easily let that slide.

It’s the beaters that Robb is wary about. Joffrey Baratheon has a dangerous glint in his eyes and his lips curl at the sight of Robb’s hand outstretched.

"Cheating bastards, the lot of you, well what can I expect from a Stark, your bitch of a sister is the same - "

Robb resists the urge to punch Joffrey’s stupid face (He’s already been summoned to Professor Redwyne’s office on more than one occasion concerning Joffrey. “Yes, I understand the boy is a repulsive little brat” the Headmistress had said, “But as your Head Robb, I’m afraid I must give you a week’s worth of detention. However, as any sane woman, I have to congratulate you on punching the fool.” The memory still brings a smile to Robb’s face).

"What are you smirking at then?" Joffrey snaps, "You piece of shit. I can get you kicked out of this school if I want to Stark." Robb sighs and passes Joffrey, his annoyance clouding his mind and causing him to forget who the final member of Slytherin’s team is. Joffrey’s childish taunts are a drizzle compared to the storm brewing in Ramsay’s eyes.

"You played well," the Slytherin boy says softly, his words dripping in a poisoned sweetness. Robb nods stiffly.

"As did you," he forces himself to say, and he isn’t lying, whatever kind of person Ramsay is, it still stands that he is an exceptionally powerful beater.

"Where is the little freak then?" Ramsay says, dropping his voice so the players behind them - Joffrey and Ygritte whose fight is only staying verbal thanks to Tyene and Meera holding back Ygritte - won’t hear. Robb glares at him stonily.

"That’s none of your concern," he replies in a tone of ice. "Did I not make my previous message clear? You’re to stay away from him." Robb is tall for his age but he has nothing compared to the height of Ramsay Snow. But he refuses to let himself be intimidated by the other man’s advantage. "And just so you know - his name is Theon."

Breathing heavily Robb turns away and makes his way to the pitch’s exit. On most occasions the winning team’s captain would be cornered after a match but the crowd’s attention spans are focused on Joffrey and Ygritte who are hurling torrents of abuse at each other that Robb feels no first year should be forced to hear. Professor Tarth's interventions have no avail to cease their altercation.

Leaving Jon to deal with his slightly crazy girlfriend and the level headed Myrcella to deal with her not so level headed brother, Robb makes his way out of the pitch, frowning at Theon’s absence. He desperately scans the crowd before leaving. He can understand Theon’s apprehension at attending a Slytherin game but this was also Robb’s most anticipated match and he can’t help but wish Theon had been present to witness his hours of practice paying off in the pitch.

"Hey," says a familiar voice as Robb is making the trek up to the castle.

"Theon?" he says in disbelief as the figure emerges from the darkness. "What are you doing here?" Giving a sigh, partially of relief and partially of exasperation, he sits down on the grass beside the trees and pats the ground beside him. "C’mon. Explain."

Theon hesitates briefly but chooses to sit down, leaning into Robb. Robb doesn’t fail to notice how cold his boyfriend is. “I didn’t come down until the game was already underway,” he explains with a shrug. “I didn’t want to risk meeting him on the way down. And I left right after the match ended so he wouldn’t have a chance to see me. I saw you catching the snitch.” A shy smile crosses his face. “It was a brilliant win Robb.” Theon leans in for a kiss and Robb complies. It is slow and soft, languid and loving. Robb takes care to be as gentle as possible as he cups Theon’s face in his gloved hands. The kiss lasts for several minutes, longer than Robb had intended it to go on for and yet it’s with great reluctance that he breaks it off, gently but firmly distancing his face from Theon’s.

"You’re freezing," he reprimands Theon lightly, as he feels the other boy shiver.

The older Theon would have made some sort of cheeky remark at this, offered up a cheesy innuendo or whispered suggestions about what they could do to warm up. That Theon however is a shadow of the past, destroyed by Ramsay and what is left of that boy is almost pitiful, he is a ghost of his former self, constantly shaking and shivering for reasons that have little to do with the cold.

Twilight is settling in as the night’s initial stars begin to flicker into sight and a sharp wind is picking up. Robb unfastens his cloak and wraps it around Theon, trying his utmost best to protect Theon from the cold, he can do that surely, after all the things he failed to protect him from.

They sit in a content silence for several minutes of utmost tranquility but their brief serenity is disrupted as a horde of students make their way to the castle. Some are sullen faced and clad in silver and green, and some adorned in red and gold already appear to be already drunk with victory.

Hidden among the shadows cast by the gnarled trees Robb hoists Theon to his feet. “Come on,” he says, gently, always gently. “We don’t want to miss the party.”

Theon nods and fumbles with Robb’s cloak. “Keep it,” Robb tells him. “I’ve got my gear.”

It fully dawns on him that he is still indeed wearing his gear and has completely forgotten to take a shower, his mind preoccupied with Theon’s whereabouts. He smiles ruefully, picturing Sansa’s reaction if he was to show up in his current state. At least Theon doesn’t seem to mind.

As he melts into the crowds, hand in hand with Theon - the whole school practically knows their a couple, just because they haven’t been as PDA eager as Renly and Loras, it doesn’t mean people haven’t noticed. The sky is dark now and Robb doubts anyone will pay much heed to who he holds hands with but at this point he doesn’t care. Let them see. Let them talk. The whole point of keeping their relationship a secret was so Ramsay wouldn’t find out but since that ideal has gone to scrap, Robb figures they might as well attempt to vie for “Gay couple of the year”, although Renly and Loras will offer stiff competition no doubt. It’s only when he heard the familiar sounds of a wheelchair that he snaps himself out of his thoughts.

"Robb!" says an enthusiastic voice and Robb grins as Bran wheels himself over to his big brother. "Oh, hey Theon!" Then turning his attention back to his brother, Bran’s smile widens. You were great!" He has switched the usual blue and bronze of his house in favour of red and gold to show his support for his brother.

Robb grins and ruffles Bran’s hair. “I was, wasn’t I?” he jokes as Bran protests against his hair ruffling - “I’m not Rickon’s age Robb! Stop it!”

"Bran," chastises a girl’s voice and another Ravenclaw students makes her way to where Robb, Theon and Bran are.

The girl has Robb’s blue eyes and red hair but none of his laid back attitude concerning Bran’s ability to look after himself.

"I told you to wait for me," Sansa says, her voice a mixture of worry and fondness.

"I was!" Bran protests, "But you were taking ages talking to _Margaery_  so I went ahead. Besides I can wheel myself just fine, I don’t need your help."

Robb does not fail to notice the shade of red his sister turns upon the mention of Margaery’s name. He briefly wonders if he has been oblivious to Sansa’s obvious crush for a while or if this is a new development.

Sansa rolls her eyes, her blush fading slightly. She smiles at Theon. “Gods, you don’t know how lucky you are not to have any younger siblings.”

Theon smiles back, slightly awkwardly. Sansa is one of the few people who knows about Theon’s situation with Ramsay and is kind enough to avoid any mention of the incident or of Ramsay, instead choosing to natter about all sorts of trivial matters as they walk up to the castle - Bran constantly assuring Sansa that the charms he has placed on his wheelchair will suffice - which is no surprise, Sansa, Robb contemplates, would know everything there is to know concerning disastrous ex boyfriends.

They meet the Reed siblings as they enter the castle. Just like Bran and Sansa, Jojen has forsaken his conventional blue and bronze in favour of his elder sibling’s colours. Robb places an arm around Theon and feels his boyfriend relax into his touch, the Reeds pose no threat to them but you never know who else may be lurking at the castle’s entrance.

A blush creeps up on Bran’s normally angelic features when he sees the Reeds. Robb is torn between laughter and expressing his annoyance that yet another Sibling/Teammate match is looking possible.

"You played great Meera," he tells her as Sansa, Bran and Jojen discuss whatever it is Ravenclaws discuss. She smiles and uses her free hand which is not holding a package to push back her curls. "You did too Robb. Between our win and Ygritte pummeling Joffrey I think there’s going to be one hell of a party in the common room."

Robb laughs in delight and even Theon grins. “Ygritte beat him up? Oh, that is brilliant!”

Meera looks at him questionably. “Didn’t you see it?”

Robb is trying to come up with a plausible excuse for ditching his team because he doesn’t know how “Well I kind of left as soon as I could to find my boyfriend who unbeknownst to me was in the danger of catching pneumonia” will sit with his team.

He is saved from answering the awkward question as Meera pulls out an equally awkward statement. “Come to think of it, Renly did mention you weren’t in the showers.”

"Robb! That’s disgusting, you should always shower after a match!" Sansa snaps at him.

Robb chuckles. “I’d have thought Renly would be too busy making out with Loras in the showers to notice who else is there.”

Meera laughs in agreement. “True. But Gendry also mentioned it. And as far as I know Gendry doesn’t have any male lovers he elopes with in the showers. Although if he does good for him, but someone ought to tell your sister. But yeah, you did disappear Robb.” A knowing look appears and she glances to Robb, then Theon, then back to Robb. “Is everything okay with you guys?”

"Yeah," Robb says, grateful for her understanding of the matter at hand at the same time as Theon says softly, "Everything’s perfect."

Meera smiles. “That’s good. Anyway, thanks Jojen.” she says with a winkwaving the hand clutching a package.

Jojen smiles too and shrugs at the others’ raised eyebrows. “Hey, I know how to smuggle stuff in. And Meera is lucky enough to be related to me so I give her a discount.”

"Those aren’t - " Sansa’s voice drops in horror - "drugs?"

Meera laughs. “Calm down Sansa. Just some fire whiskey.”

"Oh." Sansa looks relieved.

"Some, uh, rather strong fire whiskey."

Sansa looks less relieved

Bran’s face is shining with admiration. “How do you get it in Jojen? You’re amazing!”

Jojen shrugs modestly and only then does the penny drop for Robb, that is isn’t Meera Reed Bran is smitten for. He wants to laugh. Between himself who is beyond happy with Theon, Sansa who currently seems only interested in one such Margaery Tyrell, Arya who plans to start a Wizarding Band with Gendry and their friend Hot Pie (whose real name nobody really knows to this day) therefore proclaiming she’ll have no time for family of any kind and Rickon who claims that kissing is gross and he never wants a girlfriend, there will be an immense amount of pressure applied to Jon if their parents want biological Stark grandchildren.

Meera is already jogging off to the common room, fire whiskey package held safely at her side when the doors burst open and a small crowd of Slytherins enter. Robb feels Theon tense up at the sight of the green and silver and reassuringly squeezes his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Fortunately theirs is a group devoid of Ramsay. Daario is at the head of the group, naked save for his boxers. Daenerys has her legs entangled around his waist and is kissing him hungrily, shame be damned. Elinor and Megga Tyrell are behind them giggling over something or the other. Arys has his arm slung around Arianne and they are consumed in the act of drunkenly walking and kissing - why the pair of them persist in getting drunk after any match, win or lose, was a mystery to anyone - and to the rear of the group, Sarella appears to be caught up in some kind of argument with Margaery Tyrell.

Sansa gives a squeak of horror and ducks behind Theon and Robb. “Shit,” she whispers. Swearing isn’t a very Sansa like trait, it is all too apparent the gravity of the effect Margaery is having on her. “I look terrible.”

Jojen gives her a knowing smile. “I’m sure Bran and I can handle it from here on in Sansa. You go and talk to your … friend? And you look lovely, don’t worry.”

Sansa nods, keeping her voice low as if to prevent the Slytherins from hearing. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ll go talk to her. Good idea.” Her voice is breathy and her normally focused blue eyes are almost dazed.

As Bran and Jojen leave, chatting together at the speed of light, Sansa glares pointedly at Theon and Robb.

"I believe this is our cue to leave." Theon mutters, and Robb can’t help but smile, it’s always good to hear Theon joking.

"Yeah, okay. You still up for the party?" he asks as they make their way out of the hall.

Theon shakes his head. “Uh not really. If you wanna go I don’t mind though. Really.”

Robb kisses his boyfriend’s head, shorter than Ramsay he may be but at least he has the height advantage to Theon. “It’s okay,” he says softly. “We don’t have to. We can go somewhere else, just the two of us. Honestly, I’d rather that over any stupid party. I’m sure they’ll soon get drunk enough that they fail to notice their captain is missing. And we can be together. Would you like that?”

Theon smiles. “Yeah. That would be nice.”

And then, Robb can’t help himself, they’re in the middle of the corridor; anyone from Asha to Professor Tarth could walk in on them. But he doesn’t care, all he wants to do is kiss Theon, he wants to convey all that he can’t say in that kiss. That he loves Theon, wants to be with him, wants to give him what he deserves. He just hopes Theon gets the message

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been a while since i've read hp so some stuff might be kinda off, so sorry about that.
> 
> feedback is the best!


End file.
